Some electronic devices are configured having a display element (e.g., with a liquid crystal display (LCD) or other type of viewing screen) that is pivotable about one axis and rotatable about a different axis to facilitate facing the screen in a variety of different directions relative to an attached base member. These types of electronic devices generally comprise a center-located hinge assembly that facilitates rotation and pivotal movement of the display element relative to the base member. Thus, in a notebook computer type of device, for example, the screen of the display element may be positioned to facilitate use of the device in a notebook mode or a tablet mode. However, because of the design of the hinge assembly, unwanted rotation of the display member may result (e.g., unwanted rotational or side-to-side movement of the display member while the display member is being used in a tablet mode).